As is well known to those skilled in the art, steam reforming of hydrocarbons has commonly been carried out by passing a hydrocarbon, typically one boiling up to about 600.degree. F, together with steam through a furnace at 1500.degree.-2000.degree. F to yield a product containing principally hydrogen together with lesser amounts of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and gaseous hydrocarbons. A typical product gas may contain 45%-60% H.sub.2, 8%-15% CO.sub.2, 10%-25% CO, and 15%-40% hydrocarbons.
Steam reforming is commonly carried out in the presence of catalysts; and typical catalyst compositions may include zeolites or amorphous inorganic oxides such as silica, alumina, magnesia, zirconia, etc. It is found that the typical supported catalyst degrades in the presence of the reactants during the extended periods of reaction; and this factor limits the conditions under which reforming may be carried out in order to permit reasonable catalyst life.
It is an object of this invention to provide a steam reforming process characterized by the presence of a rugged, regenerable, steam-stable catalyst. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.